


Sorry, Ethan

by dancefantasy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chrisposting, Crack, Explicit Language, Gen, Kidnapping, Memes, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Redfield Bloodline, the end of domestic bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancefantasy/pseuds/dancefantasy
Summary: Ethan and Mia Winters now have a baby, but that's not okay with Chris Redfield.Major Chrisposting ahead.
Relationships: Ethan Winters/Mia Winters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sorry, Ethan

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: This is based on the Redfield Bloodline Chronicles memes that are somewhat popular in the RE fandom (particularly the videos by Detective Masterclass on YouTube), so if you aren't familiar, you'll probably be confused about why this insane plot exists.  
> This is also based on the trailers for RE8, if that isn't obvious. Some lines in this story are taken from both sources, though not always verbatim.

Ethan Winters was a simple man. He loved old cars and eating pizza with friends. He loved working as an engineer by day and watching entertaining TV at night. He loved most things that any normal adult would like. But above all, he loved his wife. He loved his wife Mia so much that he had left to look for her four years ago at the slightest hope she was no longer mysteriously missing, even fighting through hordes of slimy monsters to make sure she could come home safely. She had cut off his hand in the process, but that was fine. They were able to go to therapy and sort things out, even if most therapists don't know how to deal with wives that had been possessed by a bioterrorism weapon.

The two were so in love that they quickly got back to normal and ignored those staple scars on Ethan's wrist and the memories of violent lovers' quarrels that happened in gross corridors of a southern home. And as life continued on happily in California, as if they hadn't been involved in a terrifying evil plot, they even gave birth to a child.

They nicknamed their daughter Junior, and they adored her so much. It was like a fresh start after all the terror of 2017, a definite sign that the chaos in their lives was long gone. But that was all just a feeling, not reality. And they would soon see why.

It all happened on their anniversary. Not just an ordinary wedding anniversary for the Winters, but a ten-year anniversary. And it had started off great. Ethan and Mia had a good, fun day together, spending the evening cooing at their little Junior before it was time for a peaceful slumber (now that all the nightmares of half-dead Southerners chasing them with shovels rarely happened anymore.)

But this sweet time was cut short by a knocking at the door. No, not just a knocking. A bang. Multiple bangs, like if they didn't open that door soon, it would be smashed in. And as a woman who cared about her home, Mia went to open the front door to ensure it wouldn't be broken.

"Let me in!" the tall man standing outside demanded as she opened up their home.

Mia wasn't sure what to do, so she turned to Ethan, who was surveying the situation. "Chris Redfield?!" he exclaimed in confusion, worried by what looked like some armed men standing behind him. "What are you doing at my house?"

"What's right," Chris bitterly responded. "What's _fair._ "

Mia crossed her arms in disappointment at his enigmatic answer. "Whatever that means, can it wait until tomorrow? We were just about to put our daughter to bed. And I don't need some BSAA nonsense on my anniversary! We haven't heard from you in years. If you're going to come bother us while we're trying to live normal lives, you could have at least told us ahead of time."

But Chris barely heard most of what the woman had said. "Daughter?" he repeated, a distant look coming over his face as her thought over that word deeply.

"Yeah," Ethan said. "We have a daughter and she needs to sleep. Why do you care? I invited you to the baby shower and you didn't come!"

"Of course I didn't come!" Chris angrily responded. "For one thing, I was busy. I'm sorry that counter-terrorism agents can't take a break whenever to come to some bozo's baby shower and that hurts your feelings!"

Ethan looked at him in hopeless frustration. "I never said it hurt my feelings. I just don't like you showing up here in the middle of the night like you've deserved the right to disturb my life. Mia and I have nothing to do with any of this crazy mutant stuff anymore. So, why are you bugging us?"

Chris scowled and pushed his way into their home. "I think it's more that _you're_ bugging _me,_ Ethan Winters," he growled.

Mia quickly ran to her husband's side for her own safety, thinking this Redfield guy seemed kinda unhinged. "Please leave, Chris," she implored. "Or I'll call the cops."

"It's okay," Ethan tried to assure her. "You just take care of our little Junior, and I'll deal with this ignoramus." Ethan used big words so Chris would be even more scared of him. Chris was big and burly, and those were the kind of men that you defeated with words.

But Ethan's big word seemed to have no effect on the experienced Chris. He only watched carefully as Mia stepped closer to what seemed like a bassinet. There must have been the Winters' daughter inside, and the thought of that made Chris go even more crazy.

"Give me that baby," Chris demanded.

"You just forced your way into my home and called my husband a bozo! Why would I let you hold my precious baby?!" Mia hollered.

"Because you'll regret it if you don't."

That threat pushed Ethan over the edge. He wasn't going to sit back and try to talk things out any longer. "Hey, that's my wife!" he shouted, trying to punch Chris. But Ethan was a pretty average guy, and Chris had been part of armed forces for the past twenty-five years. He easily dodged Ethan's punch and knocked him to the floor in the process.

As Ethan rolled on the floor in a daze, Mia looked at Chris in terror. He was supposed to be a good guy! He had helped save their lives! What was driving him to insanity like this? Thankfully, she didn't have to wonder for long as Chris began to finally explain why he had come to their house.

"I can't let you have that baby. It's not cool."

"My baby IS cool!!" Mia disagreed. But she had misunderstood what Chris was trying to say.

Chris nearly exploded in rage as he revealed his anguish. "No! You weren't supposed to have a child before the Redfield bloodline was secured!!"

"...What does that even mean?" Ethan asked, slightly in a daze from having hit his head when Chris had shoved him over.

Chris became very tense as he began to rant about his problems. "The Redfield lineage has to continue! Our genes are too precious to lose! So I've been telling that Leon Kennedy guy for the past nine years to fuck my sister before it's too late so she can have a kid. But it's all to no avail! Leon's obsessed with some other chick despite all my urging. And I'm running out of time. Claire's already 42! Before I know it, there'll be no time left, and the Redfield bloodline will have ended!"

"Why don't you just have your own kid?!" Ethan asked, very concerned by what he was hearing this man say.

"Because that just won't work!!" Chris answered as if it was the dumbest question in the world. "And I'll keep trying to get my sister and Leon Kennedy together until I die, if that's what it takes! But it's not fair for you to have your own kid whenever you feel like it when I've been waiting for Redfield spawn since at least 2012, if not longer!!"

"We're just living our lives, dude!!" Ethan said defensively. "I didn't know about your weird baby obsession when we had Junior! We certainly weren't _trying_ to make you upset!"

"You should have known! I didn't save you down in Louisiana for you to betray me like this!!" Chris pointed to the couple's child, just a few yards away. "I'm taking her away so you learn a lesson."

"You're insane! Get away from her!" Mia stood protectively in front of the bassinet. But she was obviously no match for Chris if even Ethan wasn't. All he had to do was push her shoulder for her to flop onto the floor like a ragdoll.

"Grab the baby, boys," Chris said to the other men who were still waiting in the entryway. As they entered the Winters' house and approached the innocent infant, Chris withdrew a pistol and cocked it.

"Chris?!" Ethan questioned in horror as he watched Chris point the weapon at his wife.

Chris looked at the younger man with a serious expression. "Sorry, Ethan." He pulled the trigger multiple times, every single bullet landing in poor, defenseless Mia.

Ethan felt his heart shatter into ten million pieces as he watched her die. His perfectly average life had been ripped apart in just a few minutes, everything he cared about being destroyed. And he couldn't even fight to stop it from happening. He screamed in anguish, frightened by Chris' cold expression. "WHY?!"

"I can't let you have any more children. Not until Claire does," Chris answered simply. He began to leave the house, pausing to carefully take Junior from the man who had retrieved her for him.

"My daughter!" Ethan sobbed, reaching out helplessly towards Chris. "Don't hurt her!"

"She'll be in good hands, Ethan; I'm not heartless. I just needed justice for my bloodline. Don't take it personally." With that, Chris left with the baby. At least he had the decency to close the door behind him.

Before gathering the courage to check on his wife, Ethan shuddered as he sat there and tried to process everything that had just happened. He thought that everything that happened four years ago was the end of madness in his life. But here he was years later on his anniversary with a likely-dead wife and a kidnapped daughter.

Ethan could no longer pretend he was a simple man with a simple life. Chris's "sorry" wouldn't cut it. Ethan had gone through hell and back to save Mia. He would do the same for his daughter. He'd even end the Redfield bloodline himself if that's what it took.


End file.
